Sexy Dork is My Maid
by Classic Witch
Summary: Edd couldn't believe he was in such a terrible situation as this. The term "unemployment " NEVER came across his mind. Even when his parents cut him off and left him in dept he can't really say he hates them. This is his life now
1. Hello Dork

Edd couldn't believe he was in such a terrible situation as this. The term "unemployment " NEVER came across his mind.

Even when his parents cut him off and left him in dept he can't really say he hates them. It not like they were even in his life give or take a sticky note here or there. How much is parents we're actually in his life caused Edd to tear up.

[ _Sniff_ ]

' _Calm yourself Eddward. Crying don't help you now.'_

Edd figures if he can get a job that pays well maybe go back to school. For now he tried to focus his attention else where.

There was a small play area in the far corner of the building where he could see building blocks, coloring books, and play dough. Ugh. The unsanitary play area was probably- NO- _defiantly_ covered in all sorts of germs and bacteria.

After graduation leaving Peach Creak to pursuit his medical degree for a surgeon. In highschool he took all the undergraduate classes early. All A's in every A.P class. All his teachers and professors called him "a genius beyond measure".

Now he was in a "Germ Hell" called the unemployment agency. He resisted the impulse to straighten out the pile of old magazines on the tables. He almost **puked** when a older man-

"Eddward Vincent...please come to the #3 window."

The sound of his name shook him out of disgust. Thank heaven's his name was called. He gathered his things and headed to the window he was assigned. When he got there he saw a slightly sweaty woman near Edd's estimate of 40 or more years old. Her red hair was up in a messy bun. Edd couldn't help but look at nearly chaotic sense of organization of her desk. The name plate said she was "Ms. Harper".

"So...Mr. Vincent it appears that you have 5 years of medical education. No degree. You have absolutely _NO_ work experience in your life. Why are you applying for unemployment?"

"U-Um. Well you see Ms. Harper the scholarship was offered to me by my parents who were the Heads of Medical Research and Practice Center. For some reason they left me unable to continue my last year of medical training. I used whatever money I saved to pay their depts off but now I'm broke and backed up on rent."

Ms. Harper looked past her small reading glasses at the small male. She heard sob stories like that all day. Looking at the young man again he didn't look particularly strong to handle manual labor. The boy could be a cute host if he didn't wear that beanie or have that gap.

"Uh-huh. Well do you have any particular skills or talents?"

"I'm only 23 years old and have extraordinary organized skills. I am an a self taught chef and can make food with necessary nutritional value. My training in basic medical aid can-".

" _ **[Rinnng..Rinnng]"**_

He sound of her phone make him jump slightly. Ms. Harper looked at the number looking annoyed as if she expected it to happen.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm terribly sorry about this. This person wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. Would you mind?"

"N-Not at all. Please take your time."

"Hello this is Harper from the unemployment agency. How may I help you.

Eddward was never one to listen to another's conversation but the woman across of him appeared to be in a heated conversation with another woman. He could hear faint curse words and banging from the otherside of the phone call. Ms. Harper looked about to break the phone in her hand but contained herself.

"Sigh~. But Miss Rebecca can you please stay until I can-[more yelling]- Cleaning up after a party can't be that-[LOUDER YELLING]... I know he's an ass but can you _please_ hold out till I can find a replace-"

Edd who was still listening to half of the conversation was suddenly looked at. The feeling of uneasiness overcame him. Ms. Harper whispered something to the woman and he heard a "thank god"?

"Hey kid, you don't have a place to go after this right...and your good at cleaning and cooking? How are you with demanding assholes?"

This red haired devil now started to snicker (darkly if I may add) to herself. Edd remembered that his childhood friend Eddy was the most aggravating with his pointless scams.

"N-No I don't have anywhere but umm. I-im sorry but what is it that I'm going to be doing?

"Congratulation's kid. You going to be live 'in maid for a top executive honey! You will get paid to cook, clean, and your a guy so he won't hit on you! "

This woman giving him no chance to ask any further questions gave him an address in Uptown New York. She just kept smiling as he left her small cubical of an office.

The building was at least 100 stories high. A fancy doorman opened the front door welcoming him to a lavishly expensive apartment complex. Even with his medical degree he could never afford something like this! There was sparkling chandeliers hanging above his head. What sounded like a live but small Orchestra playing from the dining room doors.

He hopes and prays that whoever his employer is doesn't fire him for dressing so casually.

Right now he's wearing his black beanie and orange shirt. He didn't wear his blue khakis anymore but still wore blue jeans instead.

Miss Harper did say that he had an uh... _unpleasant_ personality and often made impossible demands. Then again his friend Eddy also matched that description and they still got along well.

Edd no longer able to stall himself made his way to the 45th floor of the building dragging his things along the way. He found room 36 B down the long hall and knocked on the door hesitantly. From inside he could hear a voice telling him to-

"Come in"

Edd stopped.

Oh god did he recognize that voice. A particular bully from highschool they hounded him daily in childhood had that voice. Edd didn't believe that Kevin Barr would actually become anything more than a pro football player or fast food cook.

He was surprised and impressed how far Kevin pushed his expectations.

Opening the door his expectations furthered even more.

Kevin's orange hair was not covered with his cap anymore but now I clean haircut. He looks more mature than he remembered and actually wore suits instead of his green shirt and black shorts.

He was in every meaning gorgeous to the eyes. Ed felt his cheeks slightly burn as his attraction of his old bully burn once again. Kevin sat there in his black leather recliner and smirked at him.

"Hello Dork"

What did he get himself into?

0000000

 _ **Had trouble publishing this at first but am glad I use watt pad for my on the go writing. search my story for more**_


	2. Hello Kevin

"H-Hello K-Kevin."

Kevin was memorized by the beanie wearing dork stood in his doorway. He wasn't as scrawny as was when he was younger. The dork still wore that black beanie that he never took off and orange shirt and had blue skinny jeans pushed open his door.

Few days ago he was promoted to an executive position in his uncle's company. And Nat decided to throw a huge party. His home was trashed by the time he woke up.

He almost laughed when the dork tip toes around the trash whispering to himself.

: ' _germs, germs, grems_.'

He couldn't blame him though. The dude was a total clean freak. Right now beer bottles and wine cooler cans covered the countertops. Pizza boxes and other trash overfilling the bin. Kevin wasn't much of a cleaning guy that's why he had a maid. So when what's-her-face quit his home became a trash pile with in the hour.

Kevin got up from his seat and started walking towards. Edd relapsed from his childhood and put his hands up in defense. Kevin felt bad at how he used to treat the dork.

Out of all the Ed's, double d was the least annoying. More than once he helped him with homework even though they weren't friends. Kevin had a small flashback of who he used to be. Younger football captain giving swirly's, shoving people in lockers, picking fights.

Kevin stood inform of the dork now.

"Listen dor-uh Ed. I'm not gunna hit you or nothin. I'm not that guy anymore."

Edd looked at him with those blue eyes.

' _Were they always that blue_?'

"Ah! My apologies. I don't know what came over me!"

Lies. Kevin knew how much he shit in his life. A small suitcase was behind the dork-EDD. if he really wanted to prove himself he should start using his real name.

"Listen _**EDD**_. Sit down so we can set some ground rules."

Kevin thought it was pretty funny when the dork insisted he stand in the only clean spot on the floor. Kevin just sat back down in his black leather chair watching his-THE the dork.

 **Rule 1** : fulfill you duties no exceptions (laundry, cleaning, etc.)

 **Rule 2** : I want three meals a day. Have my lunch packed and ready to take with me before work

 **Rule 3** : Your room is off limits to everyone including me.

Kevin just sat there watching the dork nod his head. He wanted to ask how he's been doing. How long did he want to stay. He wanted to apologize most of all.

"Um Kevin. Can I ask why Rebecca quit?"

"..."

Shit that was a question he didn't want to answer. Kevin face scrunched up and he instantly looked away breaking eye contact.

' _What the HELL am I going to say?! Yea my friend Nat made her quit after his drunk ass broke into her room and shaved half her head?!'_

Edd noticed Kevin's fidgeting right away. He kept trying to look anywhere but him. Why?

"...S-She uh had a sudden breakdown and q-quit for some reason..."

Kevin could tell that the dork wasn't buying his bullshit lie. He was a genius that could build all sort of shit at 15 years old no way he would believe that! He couldn't afford to live in this shit pile another day and no way in he'll was that agency going to send him another housekeeper.

"...?"

Before the dork could ask anything more Kevin cut him off.

"-Alright so if you can please clean this mess up before I come back from work. Cleaning stuff is under the kitchen sink. we will talk later at dinner"

Kevin rushed to grab his jacket from the closet and grabbed his keys from a hook on the wall. Kevin wanted to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

Edd was left stunned and slightly blushing.

some forms of edits and changes will apply


End file.
